Meeting again
by QuietFever
Summary: Something that I had to get out of my head. Mostly one shots.
1. Chapter 1

The two of them were not supposed to meet under these circumstances, running into each other on the cold, dark streets of Vale. Fate would rather dictate that they not meet at all. But they had, and once more things had been set in motion.

They stared at each other, noting how much they changed. He examined how his brother was now no longer the imposing, muscular demigod he once was; no longer a man full of rage and vengeance towards the world. He was now a scraggly teen, with blonde-hair and blue eyes, but still bore within him a flame that burned more brightly the sun. He wore blue jeans and a black hoodie, over which was a armour adorning his chest and shoulders.

'I see you got yourself a new mask.'

He smirked at his brother's remark. Though he may have changed in appearance, he was still the same cocky-man he had always been. 'I see you got yourself a new voice.'

His brother smirked back, understanding what he was talking about, his voice no longer as hoarse or angry as it had been in another life. He took a moment to examine his brother as he had done him. He to had lost his imposing and muscular figure, and his hair was no longer dark as the feather's of ravens. It was crimson, like blood and spiked back. His eye's and upper-face was hidden behind a white mask, a testament to the memory of a previous life.

A comfortable silence settled between the two as they silent reminisced over a time long since past. Then, as if rehearsed, the two raised their fists and pressed them against one another.

Adam smiled. 'It is good to see you again, Asura.'

Jaune smiled back. 'Likewise, Yasha.'

And the two brothers stood there, reunited, under a starlit sky.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he couldn't stay in Beacon any longer. After recovering his memories of his past life, he realised that if he were to get anywhere near as strong as he once was, he would require a specific kind of training.

One that Humans would not survive.

This was why, in the dead of night, when Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were fast asleep, he slowly and surely exited the room. He felt regret that he couldn't take them with him. He had only recently just uncovered the memories of his past life, after his encounter with Yasha, or Adam as he now goes by. They were still his friends, that fact was never going to change, but the Ghoma...no, Grimm...were a great threat to this world.

He was tired of having everything he cared about taken from him. It didn't matter if it was in a past life. It didn't matter how long ago it was. He could feel every heart-wrenching and agonising moment as if they happened just the other day.

He calmed himself as he realised his aura was getting out of control. He would have plenty of time to allow his rage to take over during training. He walked away from the door and moved down the hall.

The next morning, his friends would wonder why he had disappeared. They would read the note he left them; a note explaining that he never made it into Beacon in the first place. They would be shocked, all but Pyrrha at least. They would be downcast and saddened by his departure and would look for him, but they would never find him.

For Jaune Arc had left Beacon.

* * *

He met his brother in the Forever Falls.

Yasha looked over at Asura, who had already been there for quite some time. Asura was sitting on a rock, in an area that meant quite a lot to Yasha, being the last place he ever saw HER...but that was another time, another life, a life that no longer mattered to him. Asura was deep in thought, something that Yasha found unusual, but he could guess what it was about.

'Do you regret your choice?'

Asura looked over at Yasha, an annoyed look on his face. 'No.'

Yasha let out a sigh. 'It's for the best.'

'I know.'

Asura got off the rock and faced Yasha, raising his fists. 'We gonna start or what?'

Yasha smirked. 'If that is what you desire, Jaune.'

Jaune smirked back. 'Here I come, Adam!'

Jaune and Adam charged at each other, their auras burning.


End file.
